


A New Challenger!

by ImGonnaWriteAFanfic



Category: Dragon Tales, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26890102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImGonnaWriteAFanfic/pseuds/ImGonnaWriteAFanfic
Summary: Master Hand finds a new challenger for the Smash Bros. game!





	A New Challenger!

Master Hand was looking for a new hero to be in the Smash Bros. game. He decided to go to the next world that he could find randomly.

"This looks like a good world!" he said and he picked it by random.

"Oh well maybe it's not as good as I thought" he said because he looked around and it had dragons and he already had a dragon sort of which was Bowser. He only saw Ord and Cassie and Zak and Weezy.

But then he saw a human and he thought that they would be perfect because Mario was not a human because he was too much part mushroom from being on the mushroom world too long not being a plumber. And that was sort of the same for other characters that were like humans too. So he needed a human.

"I will choose you!" Master Hand said and he took Norm the Number Nome.

"I am not a human I am a gnome!" Norm said. But it was too late and Norm would join the Smash Bros. now.

The End


End file.
